Finge que é verdade, que eu finjo que acredito!
by Rutch
Summary: Brasil está atrasado para um encontro com Argentina. Que desculpa ele daria?    OBS:Totalmente no-sense


Finge que é **verdade**,que eu finjo que **acredito**.

_**Disclaimer:** Como todos sabem nenhum deles me pertencem e blá blá blá... Desculpem qualquer erro de português._  
><em><br>Atençã: Essa fic é totalmente no-sense, que foi criada em um momento de insanidade da leitora, por isso não estranhem ..  
>Espero que se divirtam lendo.<em>

Ele estava esperando impaciente. Desejava mais uma vez matar aquele _pelotudo_idiota, mas não como das outras vezes que falava só por falar. Dessa vez é pra valer.

Na verdade nem deveria estar ali, já deveria ter ido embora a um bom tempo. Mas não, pensava " Só mais cinco minutinho", e de cinco em cinco esperou duas horas.

Martín estava puto da vida e iria esganar Luciano quando ele aparecesse.

_Se_ele aparecesse.

Só iria esperar por mais cinco minutos, os últimos cinco minutos e depois iria embora de vez.

Passou esse tempo pensando em como iria matar ele se caso ele não aparecesse, se bem que matar de uma vez é muito rápido,era melhor torturar, então devia ligar para o Rússia e... Não,melhor não, tinha medo dele.

Olhou pros lados pra ter certeza que ele não apareceu. Realmente não. Então resolveu ir embora.

Quando estava na porta do shopping, esbarrou com Luciano que estava entrando correndo no local. Quando olhou pra cara dele, notou que ele estava a todo sorrisos. E abriu os braços esperando que ele o abraçasse.

- _Vetel el carajo!¹_ - berrou o loiro. O sorriso do moreno desapareceu com isso - _Majadero, hijo de uma... ²  
><em>  
>- Epa! Espera aí, o que foi que eu fiz?<p>

- O que foi que você fez? - disse Martín entre dentes - Você quer mesmo que eu te diga o que foi que você fez?

- Calma Martín, eu posso explicar, eu estava até vindo mais cedo, só que aí aconteceram umas coisas e...

- Umas coisas? Quer dizer que "umas coisas" são mais importantes do que se encontrar comigo?

- Claro que não! – disse Luciano – Olha escuta, eu vou te explicar...

- Eu não quero . – disse tentando passar por ele mas Brasil não o deixava passar.

- Calma, escuta o que eu tenho pra falar, o que vai te custar? Você já esperou todo esse tempo mesmo...

Martín o fuzilou com o olhar, e o brasileiro "sentiu" isso, mas estava certo de que ele iria mudar de idéia e até concordar com ele depois que ouvisse sua explicação.

- Ok, _habla hombre_.

- Olha é o seguinte. – disse Brasil pigarreando - Eu sei que você odeia que eu me atrase, por isso hoje eu havia saído uma hora mais cedo de casa, por que você nunca sabe o que vai acontecer... – Martín o olhava duvidando daquilo, mais resolveu só ouvir por hora – È sério eu sai mais cedo! - disse Brasil quando viu a cara que Martín fez - Só que no caminho eu acabei encontrando com o Japão, que coitado, o bichin estava disisperado!

- Você encontrou o Japão? - repetiu Argentina agora com os braços cruzados.

- È. – afirmou – O Kiku queria minha ajuda pra combater um robô que ele tinha criado, que tinha uma super inteligência artificial, e havia se super desenvolvido sozinho e agora estava destruindo o país dele. Tipo, o trem ficou que nem o robô malvado do desenho do Astro Boy!

- Aham. – concordou Argentina sarcástico.

- Por sorte, ele tinha crido também uns aparelhinhos lá que davam super poder as pessoas! Tipo, quando eu usei, virei um guerreiro verde-amarelo! Aí eu entrei num robozão do bem pra lutar contra o do mal. Levei mó surra por que eu era novato e não sabia usar aquele troço.

- Que ruim,hein? - disse Martín sorrindo amarelo pra ele.

- Pois é, ainda bem que o Japa mandou reforços! Os Combo Rangers! –ele disse eufórico.

- Você não quer dizer Power Rangers?

- Nãaao! – disse Brasil ofendido por Martín ter confundido – Os Power Rangers são um plágio do Alfred dos Combo Rangers,tá certo que eles fizeram sucesso e que o Japão não processou ele,mas mesmo assim... Como você pode confundir?

Martín revirou os olhos e disse pra ele continuar com a história absurda.  
>- Então, aí vieram os Combo Rangers pra ajudar,nós nos juntamos todas as nossas forças e demos um Radúqui nele!<p>

Martín o olhou incrédulo. Ele realmente acha que ele vai acreditar em uma história dessas?

- Mas calma, não acabou aí. – o outro ergueu uma sobrancelha e ele continuou – Quando estava vindo pra cá, percebi que estava meia hora atrasado, então já que ia chegar atrasado, pensei que era melhor não chegar de mãos vazias então passei num lugar pra comprar matte pra você. – Argentina olhou o Brasileiro dos pés a cabeça, ele não estava com nenhuma sacola, e o bolso da calça não parecia conter nada que não fosse a carteira. – Bem, eu até peguei o matte, só que quando eu ia pagar tava mó embolação! O caixa era espanhol e tava conversando com um grego, aí já viu né? Como eu estava com pressa, eu furei fila na frente do grego, só que ai um italinao foi na minha e furou atrás de mim. Tinha um coreano que começou a fazer escanda-lo e um americano que não parava de dar risadas escandalosas. Um inglês começou a reclamar e virou a maio bagunça e eu não consegui pagar por que um alemão deu a louca e começou a botar ordem no barraco.

- E? – perguntou Martín.  
>- E aí, quando tudo parecia estar começando a ficar organizado, uns ladrões invadiram a loja e todo mundo se escondeu onde pode. Menos o americano que foi bancar o herói e jogou uma prateleira nos ladrõ você tivesse visto o estado que eles ficaram depois disso, te daria até pena...<p>

- È mesmo? - disse sarcástico. Ele estava começando a considerar a idéia de deixá-lo falando sozinho e ir embora, por que fala sério! Quanta baboseira!...

-... E então eu fui ajudar a Lilo e o Stitch a juntar todos os alieniginas...

Tudo aquilo era tão improvável que parecia burrice dele continuar dizendo aquelas coisas.

- ... Ai, o Mestre dos Magos disse que só eu poderia ajudar as crianças perdidas, por que era o meu destino...

Ele não merecia ouvir aquilo.Não mesmo.

- ... o Jack Sparow disse: ...

- Chega!

- Não, ele disse outra coisa, ele disse...

- Não! Eu digo chega! Brasil... olha... – Martín apertava os punhos com força, as unhas estavam até machucando a palma da mão. Ele tinha que sair dali e ir embora o quanto antes, pra evitar uma briga no meio de toda aquela gente. Mas precisava saber o que ele tinha feito – Por que não admiti que saiu na noite passada com Holanda de novo?

- Você prefere que eu minta? – perguntou Brasil surpreso com o que ouviu.

Martin apontou o dedo na cara do outro, abriu várias vezes a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas preferiu ficar quieto. Abaixou a mão e saiu dali rapidamente, não queria ser preso por homicídio doloso.

Brasil suspirou. Ele realmente achou que ele fosse acreditar nele.

Sentiu uma vibração no pulso,e uma luzinha vermelha chamou sua atençã olhou pro pulso e apertou um botão do aparelhinho.  
>Uma telinha holográfica surgiu dele, e Japão começou a falar desesperado.<p>

- Brasil-kun, por favor, preciso que volte. O robô não foi totalmente destruído e agora esta voltando a causar o caos.

- Droga – plaguejou – Ok, estou indo Japa. – desligou – È hora de virar herói! – disse fazendo uma seqüência de movimentos e em seguida surgiu uma luz cegante, e quando tudo voltou ao normal ele estava com uma roupa de malha verde-amarela. Levou o dedo indicador e o do meio a testa e fechou os olhos, e em segundos, havia se tele transportado para o Japão onde iria ajudar a salvar Tóquio de vez.

**_¹Vetel el Carajo - Vai pro caralho. ( acho que dava pra perceber)_**  
><strong><em>² Majadero,hijo de una... - Malandro, filho de uma... ( xD )<br>_****_Habla homble - Fala homen._**

**XD E então? Rewins?**


End file.
